


Slick

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Tentacles, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Aang finds another use for one of the first Waterbending moves Katara ever taught him.





	Slick

She struggled, writhed, squirmed in the grip of the slick appendages holding her in place, but to her frustration and delight they only tightened, refusing to let go. Aang smiled from his position in the lake, another watery tentacle forming and snaking its way towards her body.

"I've been practicing ever since you first taught me," he said, "and I read a few of the naughtier scrolls."

"The same ones I read." She smiled, trying to arch her hips towards the approaching tentacle but it took its time. Over her ankle, her calf, her thigh, skimming the arch of her groin; Katara clamped her lips shut to stifle a wail of protest. _All in good time._ In all the years they'd been together, he'd never left her hanging when it came to this. The appendage slithered over her hip, over her belly, towards her breasts; when she felt it lapping her nipple she let out a cry, and then a sharper one as it formed a "mouth" to suckle her.

"Spirits, _Aang..._ "

"It's going to get even better soon." As the watery mouth kissed and suckled her breasts, two smaller tentacles slid their way up her thighs, towards her dripping wet pussy. The ones holding her legs down spread them further, fully exposing her to him.

" _Please...!_ "

The smaller tentacles parted her folds, another thick one slipping against her and giving a long, sloppy lick. Katara _screamed,_ throwing her head back; Aang had used his mouth on her many times, but whereas his tongue was always warm this was _cold,_ which oddly enough only increased the heat spreading through her. The watery "tongue" rubbed her entrance, thrusting into her core, wiggling inside her, the two smaller "fingers" tickling her outer lips. _So close, so close!_

And then, the two tiny "fingers" thickened, one circling her clit, the other rubbing back and forth against it. Timed with an extra-sharp suckle to her nipple, this was it; Katara let out a near- _sob_ of Aang's name as her climax wracked her.

They didn't let up. The smaller appendages spread her folds, the thicker one rubbing her clit, refusing to stop until she began to come down...and when she did, she was vaguely aware of a warmer wetness against her pussy. Her eyes opened to the sight of Aang's head buried between her thighs as he lapped up her juices, tongue circling her clit once in a while. Katara whimpered as another small climax shook her, and then another, until Aang eased her back down into the shallow waters and released her.

Tired. She was so tired, in the most pleasant way. The cool water soothed her overheated pussy, soon she found the energy to join Aang as they swam to the grassy bank.

"I'll need to rest before I return the favor," she said the moment she regained her voice. Aang smiled, hugging her close.

"Take all the time you need. I look forward to it."


End file.
